Big Battle
by anatomyfan
Summary: Takes place within 'New Doctors In Town' and based around Sofia's custody battle
1. chapter 1

**So I didn't talk about the custody battle in 'New Doctors In Town' because I wanted to make it a separate story. And here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where were you when the patient was heading to the OR?" Maggie asked Jenny. The panel is meeting to discuss disciplinary action against Ben for doing an unauthorized c-section in the middle of the hallway during a lockdown.

"In the bathroom. Puking my guts out." Jenny said. Meredith looks at her and Jenny sighs.

"I found out that I'm pregnant. I haven't even told my wife yet. So, as the patient was going up to the OR, I repeated to DeLuca and Warren to make sure that the patient was ok before running to the bathroom and using a pregnancy test. I didn't expect Warren to do the c-section."

"We know and DeLuca confirmed that you told them repeatedly to make sure the mother was ok and if there was supposed to be a c-section to wait until you got into the OR. I have a question. Do you think he was lying about the elevator doors opening and him not seeing them?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, I think he was lying. I was standing at the double doors when I saw him look at the elevator door. When I saw Warren holding the baby, I ran to the mother and did CPR as soon as the doors were unlocked, but by that time...she was already gone from the blood loss and Warren was running to the NICU with the baby. If were up to me...I don't want Warren anywhere near a patient."

"Thank you, Dr. Newman for the input and we will take it into consideration. You are free to go." Hunt said and Jenny leaves the room to get a sonogram done.

"Hey, how did it go?" Arizona asked her wife when Jenny walks back onto the Peds floor. Jenny pulls Arizona to the supply closet and closes the door.

"It went fine. I have to show you something." Jenny said.

"What is it?" Jenny takes something out of her pocket and hands it to her wife. Arizona flips it over and looks at it to see a blob.

"That's a blob." Arizona said then looks at her wife, who is slowly smiling.

"That's our blob." Arizona slowly starts to smile.

"We're having a baby?" Jenny nods. Arizona cups her wife's cheeks and tenderly kisses her.

"I had dinner all planned out for tonight to tell you, but the whole thing with Ben -" Arizona kisses her again.

"It's ok. We're having a baby."

"More like babies."

"Wait, what?" Arizona looks at the sonogram again and sees the other blob.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting this." Arizona softly said.

"Neither was I. But we can handle it. I think."

"Yes, we can handle this. I knew I was good. I didn't realize I was that good." Jenny chuckles and kisses her wife.

Arizona writes something down when Callie walks over with the suture kit.

"Listen, Jen and I um...we having a baby." Arizona softly said.

"Hey. Congratulations. When is she due?"

"December. I don't know what to tell Sofia because she and Luke have been asking for a sibling and...I am really freaking out."

"You are a great mother to Sofia and to Luke. All Sofia talks about is Luke and Jen and how Jen is teaching her about soccer."

"I just...after what you went through with Sofia and seeing what Jen's brother did to Luke...I don't know if I can handle another baby in the house. I tried to talk to Jen about this, but all I could picture was a tiny version of her, growing up in the same house where Jen grew up."

The following evening, Jenny is finishing with dinner and walks over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Luke? Dinner's ready honey." Jenny called up the stairs.

"Coming." The front door opens and closes and Jenny looks over to see Arizona and knew something was off about her wife. Arizona looks at her wife and Jenny sees the tears in Arizona's eyes.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Jenny asked.

"Callie's taking Sofia across the country." Arizona said with her voice breaking and Jenny is stunned.

"First, come here." Arizona walks into her wife's arms and breaks down.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Go to the kitchen. Your dinner is on the island." Jenny said and Luke does what he is told.

"Hey, look at me." Jenny softly said to Arizona, who looks at her wife.

"How about you go upstairs and take a few minutes alone to process this? I don't want to freak out Luke more than he is."

"I love you." Arizona whispered.

"I love you too." They kiss then Arizona heads upstairs. Jenny releases a deep breath then walks to the kitchen. She kisses Luke's head then sits next to him.

"Is Mommy ok?" Luke asked.

"She had a rough day honey and she doesn't want you to see her sad. After dinner, if you eat everything off your plate, we will have an ice cream sundae."

"Yes." A few minutes later, Arizona joins them and kisses Luke's cheek a few times. He sits in her lap and gives her a big hug.

"What is this for?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"Because I don't like it when you're sad." Luke said.

"I don't either. I heard something about ice cream sundaes." Luke goes to open his mouth, but he gets interrupted.

"After dinner. Both of you." Jenny said.

"You heard Momma. Let's eat." When Luke goes to bed after his sugar rush, Jenny looks at Arizona in their bed to talk about what happened.

"So, she's chasing tail to New York?" Jenny asked Arizona.

"Yeah. You know that I didn't want kids when we lived in Baltimore." Jenny nods.

"Now having Sofia and Luke...I don't want to miss out on anything in their lives. And now that we have twins coming...I want Sofia to be around to be the big sister that she wants to be."

"And so do I. So, what's the plan?"

"I did talk to a lawyer about having custody. If I can't get Callie agree to stay or leave Sofia here -"

"Then we're in for a huge battle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know that some of you noticed that Jenny and Jared (when he does appear later in the chapter) have been snapping at Callie and Penny in the story. There is a backstory to why they are being the way that they are and I'm going to tell it next chapter. Also, whoever said that Arizona's not Sofia's mother clearly didn't watch the episode 'Mama Tried' when Callie's attorney tried to make the same remark (I will also be adding that part of the episode in the story)**

* * *

Jenny looks at the chart on the tablet and types a few things down on it then looks at her watch and sighs.

"Dr. Newman?" Jenny looks up at Penny.

"What is it Blake?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't mean to put Sofia in the middle and -"

"You didn't mean to? Did you even think about her? Huh? You are putting two women in a cage to fight over their daughter like a pack of hungry dogs wanting food. For god's sake, you need to think before you speak and when you do speak, you need to speak up. You're on Karev's service today." Jenny said then walks away from the resident.

"You should have seen her. She was really, really angry." Penny said to Callie.

"Who?" Callie asked.

"Newman. She's nice with the others, but with me? She wants to see me fail."

"And she's the only one who recommended Wilson for the research program. Excuse me." Callie said then walks away, to hopefully give Jenny a piece of her mind.

An hour later, Jenny is in surgery when Callie walks into the room.

"Dr. Newman -"

"I am elbow deep in a child. Wait until I am done with surgery." Callie walks out of the room and Jenny looks at her wife in the gallery.

"You had no right to speak to Penny like that." Callie said to Jenny in the OR after the surgery.

"Apparently, Dr. Torres, all you want to do is chase tail to New York. Ever since you brought Penny to Meredith's dinner, Arizona and I have been getting Sofia more and more. And that's fine with me. But you have to look at what's in front of you. Do you want to keep your relationship alive with Penny or do you want to make sure your daughter is happy? Because sometimes, you can't have both."

"You have both with Arizona."

"I do because I make sure that every decision I make is for my family. And then I talk to them about it before making the final, life changing decision. Hopkins? I was offered the Chief of Surgery position then I talked to Arizona and Luke, even though Arizona and I got into a heated argument about it since I didn't tell her about the job until I was in surgery and she had my phone. They both wanted me to take the job, but I couldn't because I knew in the long run, Arizona would have resented the decision, so I recommended the job to my brother. Communication is big on families and that's something you sometimes lack. Along with listening and thinking. I am on Sofia's side on this matter between you and Arizona and if it does come down to a custody battle in the court room? Watch your back." Jenny walks out of the room and walks into the attending's lounge then lays on the couch.

"Sit up." Jenny sits up then places her head on her wife's lap.

"I tried and I think I screwed up with it." Jenny softly said.

"No you didn't. I was in the gallery, listening in. You gave Callie a wake up call."

"It should have been you giving her that wake up call."

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen. I wouldn't have resented you for taking the job." Arizona softly said as she runs her fingers through her wife's hair, removing the bun in the process.

"Wait, Newman recommended me?" Wilson asked Penny during lunch.

"That's what Callie said. Apparently, you're the only one who got the recommendation, but since the other department heads recommended me, I got it." Penny said.

"Newman really hates you." Edwards said.

"Blake! Did you do the discharges for rooms 9, 14, 27 and 29?" Jenny asked and Penny looks at her.

"I thought you said -"

"I know what I said. Also, room 19 needs a new feeding tube and she's a biter and prep Maci Fields for her bone marrow transplant. Now." Penny gets up and walks away. Jenny looks at Callie.

"Happy Torres?" Jenny asked then walks away.

"Oh I just got her settled down and you had to go make her unhappy. Thank you very much Callie." Arizona said then gets up.

That night, Jenny kisses Arizona goodbye since her wife was on call that night.

"Tomorrow night, you and me in our bathtub after Luke and Sofia go to bed." Arizona seductively said.

"Tease. That's what you are, you know that?" Arizona chuckles and kisses her again.

"Well, just think, pretty soon, we won't have the romantic time for ourselves once the twins arrive."

"True. Ok, I need to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me later?"

"Absolutely." They kiss one more time then -

"Dr. Newman." She looks over and sees Penny walking over.

"What is it, Blake?" Jenny asked.

"Take a look at this." Penny said and Jenny takes the chart.

"White blood count and TLC's are low. What does that tell us?" Jenny asked then she and Arizona look at the resident.

"An infection."

"Check the surgical wound and then get another blood workup in two hours and every two hours until either they're really low or back to normal. If there's a problem, page me or Dr. Robbins since she's the on call Peds surgeon." Penny walks away.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Arizona chuckles then kisses her wife.

"Go. Call me later." They kiss one more time then Jenny leaves. Not even two hours later, Jenny's phone goes off. She looks at it after tucking in the kids and sees her wife calling.

"Babe? Everything...Babe, what's the matter?" Jenny asked when she hears her wife sniffling.

"She already has schools lined up in New York without talking to me." Jenny rubs her forehead then places her hand on her small baby bump. She grabs her laptop and opens skype and calls Jared.

"I know because they called me as well."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I asked have they tried calling you and they said no then I said speak to Arizona Robbins before getting the stepmother involved because you don't want me to get involved." Arizona chuckles.

"Listen to me. I'm calling my brother and I'm going to have him come to Seattle to testify on your behalf." Jenny said as she looks at her brother. Jared sits up and looks at his sister while in his office at Hopkins.

"Thank you." Arizona softly said.

"You're welcome." Jared holds up a sticky pad that read 'I'm on the next flight'.

"Jared says he's on the next flight. With Heather and Olivia. Thank you little brother."

"You're welcome. Plus, I have an interview with Bailey."

"Wait, what?" Jenny asked him.

"What's going on?" Arizona asked.

"Jared has an interview with Bailey. For Callie's job?" Jared nods.

"But I thought -"

"I'm not Chief of Surgery material yet. Don't get me wrong, this is amazing, but I need to be at home with my family." He said.

"Has he gone soft?" Arizona asked and Jenny bursts out laughing.

"Probably since Jane and I used to dress him up all the time. We'll see you tomorrow, little brother."

The next day, Jared walks onto the Peds floor and Arizona wraps her arms around her brother-in-law.

"You doing ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Somewhat. Jen had Penny on hers and Karev's service yesterday and now she's on mine. I want to keep Sofia here."

"That's why I'm here to help, ok?"

"Thank you."

"Jared?" He turns around and looks at his former boss.

"Torres." He said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, since you gave your notice to Bailey, she's offering me your job as Chief of Ortho. Don't even ask because I'm on Arizona's side on this. How the hell can you be so selfish?"

"Excuse me?"

"My sister is pregnant, doing two fields of work at the same time, taking care of Luke and Sofia, Arizona is already stressed out and you adding to the stress is not helping anyone. So, I'm going to tell Bailey that I accept the job. The Torres that I looked up to wouldn't be chasing tail. Although of course, you didn't know that your girlfriend was the one that let Derek die until the dinner party. If you excuse me, Dr. Torres, I have to speak to Chief Bailey." Jared said then walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny rubs her small baby bump on her day off from the hospital. She quietly sighs and looks up at the cloudless sky as she relaxes on the hammock.

"Enjoying the rarity of sunshine?" She hears and softly smiles.

"Yeah. Like what? One or two days out of the month?" She looks over to see Richard sitting down in the chair.

"I know that you have been snapping at Torres and Blake for putting Sofia in the middle of the whole custody settlement."

"When I see my wife fighting her ex-wife about their daughter...all I can picture is my grandparents doing the same thing when my parents died. You and Aunt Adele shielded that from us. Jared and I were pretty much Sofia's age when we moved to North Carolina, and something inside me just made me snap."

"You went through a lot as a child. New state, new friends, but without your parents."

"I made a promise to myself that when I had kids, I would never put them in the middle of an argument. Ever. I am on my wife's side, but I'm mostly on Sofia's side because she has no one on her side. With me being pregnant now...I have to take a step back and let my wife handle this. Or at least try to."

"That's why I'm here. It's Arizona." She sits up and looks at him.

"Everything is starting to take a toll on her, isn't it?" Jenny asked him.

"It is." Jenny rubs her face and quietly sighs.

"This is my grandparents fighting all over again."

"You're being here for Arizona when she really needs it. I see the way you interact with Sofia and I know that you do anything to make sure that child is safe."

"Except if Arizona wins sole custody of Sofia, that puts me in a pickle between Callie and Arizona since I'm married to Arizona. And Callie's attorney is going to make sure that Callie gets custody because Sofia's not biologically Arizona's child. I know that's going to happen."

"Then let's make sure that we put Callie's attorney in place." He said.

Arizona wipes away her tears in the bedroom when she feels Jenny rubbing her back that night. Arizona and Callie tried to come up with an agreement, but it failed. Big time and the trial was set for the following week.

"I can't lose my little girl." Arizona whispered.

"I know." Jenny softly said.

"I only have you, Jared and Richard. That's not enough for me to win against Bailey, Penny, Meredith and Owen." Heather agreed to not testify on Arizona's behalf. Mostly because she couldn't take time off from work.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me sweetie." Arizona looks at her wife and Jenny wipes away her wife's tears, breaking her heart in the process.

"I know that this is the biggest battle in your life since losing your leg and fighting to keep your marriage with Callie alive. But you have three of the biggest guns on your side and we are all also on Sofia's side because she has no one. My siblings and I didn't have anyone on our sides when my grandparents were fighting over us when my parents died. Sure, Uncle Richard and Aunt Adele kept us away from the fighting that was going on. Us four? We all stuck together because we needed each other. Sofia, who thankfully doesn't know what's going on, loves her brother and she's going to be leaning on him and he's going to be leaning on her whether they know it or not. Just like we used to do with our brothers." Arizona looks down when her wife mentions Tim.

"I miss him so much."

"I know you do you. And we both know that Tim would be here with us and making sure that you get custody. And to also get your mind off the upcoming trial."

"If we have a boy...can we name him Tim?" Arizona softly asked.

"I was going to ask you about that. So, Tim if it's a boy. I was thinking Faith for a girl."

"Why Faith?"

"Faith Hill, duh."

"Right, your crazy obsession with the country singer." Arizona said with a chuckle.

"It's not an obsession." Jenny replied with a chuckle.

"You have all of her albums, signed, and a binder full of pictures of Faith Hill and a couple of them with the two of you during meet and greets. But thank you for letting one of the twins names be Tim."

"You're welcome." They tenderly kiss.

"The kids are asleep. How about I get you to relax and not think about the trial?" Jenny suggested.

"Absolutely." Arizona turns off the light, plunging them to darkness, and kisses her wife.

The next day, Jenny walks into an office and softly smiles.

"Dr. Newman. I'm glad to finally meet you. Arizona says a lot about you." The attorney said.

"So does my wife. My wife is worried about Sofia because her ex-wife is only in a committed relationship that has lasted for a few months. She's only leaving Seattle to follow her girlfriend because her girlfriend got a research grant. I know I have part of a saying in Sofia's life since I'm married to Arizona, but I know for a fact that Dr. Torres' attorney is going to go after my wife about the DNA shared between their daughter and Dr. Torres."

"So a biological standpoint essentially."

"Yes."

"I'll do my best to try to keep her from going after genetics."

"Thank you."

"You did what?" Jared asked Jenny during lunch. He surprised her at the hospital and wanted to have lunch with his sister.

"Shh! I met with Arizona's attorney. There's a chance Callie's attorney is going to use genetics against Arizona." Jenny softly said to her brother.

"Oh man." Jenny sees Arizona walking over.

"What's worse is that the child may have to go into surgery." Jenny said and Jared sits up.

"Hi. What child?" Arizona asked then kisses her wife.

"Laura. She came in this morning with labored breathing and I'm hoping that she's not rejecting the heart." That was true. As soon as Jenny arrived on Peds, she saw Laura's parents and Laura in PICU.

"Oh no. Is Pierce working with you?"

"Yeah. Wilson is checking the labs." Wilson walks over and Jenny takes the tablet from the resident and looks at the chart.

"Her body is rejecting the heart?" Mrs. Peters asked.

"Not the whole heart. Just one valve of the heart. The body is attacking that one valve since Laura's heart isn't the one she's born with." Maggie said.

"This happens a lot with transplant patients, not just the heart. Either the body rejects the entire organ or bits and pieces overtime then rejecting the organ as a whole. Which it is crucial for Laura to take her medications every day as prescribed to keep her body and immune system from attacking the heart. We're going to replace that part of the heart and monitor her for a few weeks after the surgery to make sure that her immune system isn't rejecting the whole heart." Jenny said.

"She may need a new heart again after she's fully grown, but we'll get to that when she's older. The surgery is scheduled for tonight since we don't want to take any chances."

"Thank you." Mr. Peters said.

"You're welcome. Just hang tight, ok?" Jenny softly said then she and Maggie leave the room with Wilson.

"I want you to keep an eye on Laura. I want blood work results every hour and you better page us if something is wrong and start prepping her for the valve replacement surgery." Jenny said to Wilson.

"Got it." Jenny rubs her forehead and quietly sighs.

"I can do the surgery if you want to lay down, Jen." Maggie softly said.

"No, I'm ok. I gave Arizona and Alex my other patients so my only focus is Laura."

"You're pregnant and need the rest. Go get it and I'll page you when it's time for the surgery." Jenny nods and walks to the on call room.

Arizona walks onto the Peds floor, hoping to see her wife, but sees Wilson with Laura.

"Hey Wilson? Have you seen my wife?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, Pierce had Jen lay down since she looked like she had a headache."

"Thanks."

Jenny is sound asleep in the on call room when she feels Arizona taking her arm and wrapping it around her waist.

"Hey." Jenny sleepily said as she pulls her wife towards her.

"Hi. Continue to sleep baby. I'll wake you up when it's time for Laura's surgery." Arizona softly said then closes her eyes for a nap herself.

Maggie and Jenny scrub out of the surgery and Jenny places her hands on the sink.

"We did everything we could." Maggie said.

"I'll tell the parents. I was the one to deliver Laura. I need to be the one to tell them." Jenny dries her hands and walks to the waiting room. She walks to the room and they stand up.

"How is she?" Mrs. Peters asked.

"She's in recovery, but I need to prepare you both for what you two are about to see. When Dr. Pierce and I opened her up, there was more infection near one of the main valves of her heart than we saw in the scans."

"Does she need a new heart?" Mr. Peters asked.

"As of right now? No. We have her on antibiotics that goes with her heart medication. She will have to stay a few days longer than we anticipated, but I am very optimistic that the infection will clear up. The worst case scenario is putting her back onto the transplant list. Dr. Wilson will take you to see Laura."

Arizona is looking over a case in the bed when Jenny walks into the bedroom. She looks at her wife and knew something was wrong.

"Did something happen to Laura?" Arizona asked.

"She caught an infection before the surgery and we didn't know how bad until we opened her up." Jenny said as she changes into her pajamas.

"As of right now? She's in CCU with around the clock monitoring. Wilson is watching her. I just...I'm thankful that Luke and Sofia are alive after what they have been through. But with me being pregnant with twins and making sure that you're ok, that the kids are ok. I am..."

"Baby, you don't need to testify." Arizona softly said as Jenny gets into the bed.

"No, I have to. Your lawyer called me on my way home and officially asked for me to testify and she wanted to use Luke too, but I nixed that one." Jenny wasn't going to mention that she met with the attorney earlier in the day.

"Well, just take it easy, ok? I don't need you passing out from syncope or something." Jenny kisses her wife.

"We're going to win this." Jenny softly said.

"I know." They kiss again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is the last new story I'm going to be writing. I'll be updating stories, but I need to take a step back from writing new ones for a while. Also, this is the final chapter of this story.**

* * *

The morning of the trial, Jared walks into his sister's kitchen and sees Jenny taking a sip of orange juice and pours himself a glass.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"No, not really. I pushed my doctor's appointment back to tomorrow since we're testifying today. I do have to go to the hospital to check on Laura." Jenny looks at her phone and chuckles.

"What?" Jared asked.

"Wilson. She sent me a really, really dirty text. Which I think was meant for Karev." Jared looks at the text then hands it back to his sister.

"You're a moron for wanting to know." Jenny said with a chuckle.

Jenny, wearing her lab coat over her clothes, walks into Laura's room and softly smiles.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Jenny asked Laura.

"I'm ok." Laura said.

"Her stats are normal and there's no signs of infection anywhere." Wilson said.

"That's good. Hopefully, we can get you out of here tomorrow so you can hangout with your friends at school on Monday, but no PE or recess for a few weeks to make sure that heart isn't over stimulated with the new valve."

"Ok."

"Jo is going to keep an eye on you since I am going to be out of the hospital today. Just don't have Dr. Alex in here, ok?" Wilson looks at Jenny, who is smirking and looking at her.

"Ok. Can I have chocolate pudding?"

"Absolutely." They walk out of the room.

"Apparently, you got the text this morning." Wilson said.

"It sounds so painful." Jenny said then starts laughing.

"It wasn't meant for you."

"Obviously. Make sure she does get up and walk around. I will have my phone with me, but page Pierce if you need her."

"Got it. Good luck."

"Thanks and don't get caught doing that in the on call room."

"Hey!" Jenny starts laughing as she walks away.

Arizona looks at her wife inside the courtroom and Jenny softly smiles and squeezes her wife's shoulder. A few hours later, after Bailey, Meredith, Owen, Richard and Penny had gone to testify, it was Jenny's and Jared's turn.

"We call Dr. Jennifer Newman." Arizona's attorney said. Jenny walks over to the stand and sits down after being sworn in. She strokes her baby bump and looks at the attorney.

"Dr. Newman. How long have you known my client?"

"Since 2009. She was a fellow and I was an intern at Johns Hopkins Medical Center and we were roommates."

"And your relationship now?"

"Dr. Robbins and I are married. She's my wife."

"So you get to see her daughter, Sofia, a lot and you both have a son together. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And you two are also expecting twins. How hands on is Dr. Robbins with the children?"

"Very. Just last week, Sofia was sick with the stomach flu and she stayed up all night with her to make sure that she got the best care possible. She would do anything for the kids and make sure that they had the best possible life. And so would I."

"There are seven days a week. How many times do you see Sofia during the week?"

"Depends on the week. Some days, I see her sometimes a full week, others possibly two or three days a week. It depends on the schedules at the hospital with all of us."

"As Sofia's stepmother, do you get to have a say in her well being?"

"Depends on the situation, but I mostly try to leave the parental decision to my wife and Dr. Torres. They do ask for my opinion, but ultimately, Sofia is their child and its up to them on what to do. Unless you're in a place like this then I do have to be the tiebreaker or in this case in a courtroom setting, let the judge be the tiebreaker."

"Thank you, Dr. Newman. Your witness." Callie's attorney stands up. Jenny rubs her forehead and looks at the attorney. Arizona scrunches up her eyebrows when she notices something off about her wife since Jenny was starting to get pale. She looks at Jared, who looks at her with a worried look and they look at Jenny.

Jenny sits on the witness stand for Arizona.

"When you and Dr. Robbins would be working late, along with Dr. Torres, who would watch Sofia?" Callie's attorney asked.

"Depends. When my brother was living in Seattle, his wife would be watching Sofia and Luke, that's mine and Dr. Robbins son that we adopted from my other brother after he was abused. But when he moved, we either left Sofia at Dr. Grey's with her children and the babysitter or we had a babysitter." Jenny said.

"What made you go into Pediatric surgery?"

"Why does my line of work have to do with anything about Sofia?" Jenny asked.

"Just curious. Why did you come back to Seattle?"

"Again, why does my decision on which field of medicine I work for and why I moved back to Seattle have to do with Sofia? Wait a minute. I know where you're going with this. You want to use my marriage with Dr. Robbins as the focal point on why she and Dr. Torres split up. Let me tell you something, that marriage was over when I moved back here. And I...Sorry. I don't understand why these questions that you're asking me have to do with anything about Sofia? Isn't that why Dr. Torres hired you?" She's trying to focus, but she can't.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?" Jenny asked then blinks a few times.

"Are you alright, Dr. Newman?" The judge asked.

"I'm...I think I need to..." Jenny collapses in the witness stand.

"Jen!" Jared and Arizona said at the same time and rush over to her. They lay her on the floor and look at her.

"Jen? Can you hear me?" Jared asked.

"Call an ambulance."

"What do you think it is?" Jared asked Arizona.

"I don't know, but it could be fatal for her and the twins if we don't get her to the hospital right away." Arizona said then looks at Callie then back at Jenny.

"Counselors. In my chambers. Now. This court will resume tomorrow." The judge said then hits the gavel on the stand.

April jogs over and Arizona climbs out of the ambulance with the gurney.

"How is she?" April asked.

"Her blood pressure is through the roof. Let's get her up to maternity before I lose her and the twins."

Jenny slowly wakes up and notices she's in the hospital. She looks over and sees Arizona, wearing Jen's Hopkins shirt and jeans, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey." Arizona said with a soft smile.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"You have high blood pressure and that caused you to pass out during your testimony. The judge is going to move on to Jared, Callie and myself tomorrow. Baby, I shouldn't have had you testify."

"I wanted to since I wasn't going to let our eight year old son do it. I'm ok. Wait, how are the twins?"

"They have strong heartbeats. They're ok."

"Momma." Luke said as he and Sofia run into the room with Jared following them.

"Hey guys." Jenny said.

"Are you ok?" Sofia asked.

"I'm ok. I have to stay here for a while, but if I remember correctly, Mommy was planning an ice cream party for you two."

"Yes!" The kids said and Arizona looks at her wife.

"Really?"

"Make sure you bring me some." Arizona kisses her wife then she leaves with the kids. Jared looks at his sister and sits in the chair that Arizona was sitting in.

"You always knew how to give me a heart attack." He said.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just glad that you're awake. Did April or Alex say the cause?"

"More than likely, it was the stress of the whole ordeal that got my blood pressure up."

The next day, Jenny squats down and looks at Sofia.

"Look at me, Sof." Jenny softly said and Sofia looks at her.

"How about this? Tonight, after dinner, you, Mommy, Luke and I have a movie night?"

"With Uncle Jared, Aunt Heather and Olivia?" Sofia asked.

"Absolutely." Arizona said.

"But you have to stay here, ok?" Jenny said.

"Ok." Jenny stands up.

"Thank you for that. She's been moody lately." Arizona said as she drives them to the hospital then she's heading to the courthouse.

"She senses something wrong. Once we know the outcome, we'll sit her down and tell her the situation." Jenny said.

"Take it easy, ok? I don't need a phone call about you passing out again." They tenderly kiss then Jenny gets out of the car and heads inside the hospital. A few hours later, Jenny jogs into the OR after getting the page and sees Arizona doing a procedure.

"Arizona, what the hell are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Making sure that the baby stays inside for a little while longer." Arizona said.

"Karev, I told you that Arizona was not to be disturbed at all."

"I asked him to page me since you passed out yesterday. So, do me a favor Dr. Newman and get the hell out of my OR." That stung Jenny big time. She walks out of the OR and removes her scrub mask. Arizona scrubs out of the surgery and places her hands on the sink, realizing that she had snapped at the one person who has been on her side.

"You ok?" Alex asked her.

"I snapped at my wife and I never snapped at her before. Sure, we had arguments, but we always forgave each other. I need to find her and apologize."

Jenny walks down the stairs after changing out of her scrubs at the end of her shift. She pulls out the keys to her car when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, let me explain." Arizona softly said.

"Don't. I'm tired and tomorrow is the outcome of the trial."

"Then let me drive us home." Jenny hands her wife the keys and gets into the passenger seat. At a red light, Arizona looks at Jenny, who is looking out the window of the car. She reaches over and takes her wife's hand into hers.

"I get that you're tired between the kids, the trial, me being pregnant and the hospital and had to snap. But don't you dare take it out on me."

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Jenny walks up the stairs after they arrived home and Arizona sighs.

"Did you piss her off?" Jared asked Arizona.

"Big time."

"Give her a day and let her come to you." Arizona nods. An hour later, Arizona climbs into the bed and slides her hand down to her wife's baby bump and rubs it.

The following day, Jenny helps Luke with his homework in the kitchen when the front door opens and closes. She looks over and sees Arizona walking into the house. With Sofia.

"Jen!" Sofia said and the child hugs her stepmother.

"Hi!" Jenny said with a smile then looks at Arizona, who nods.

"If you have worksheets to do, work on them." Jenny said to Sofia.

"Ok." Jenny and Arizona walk out to the living room and Arizona kisses her wife. Jenny looks at her wife and quietly sighs.

"You're going to send her to New York, aren't you?" Jenny softly asked.

"Yeah. I need to go with them for a few weeks to make sure everything is ok."

"It's ok. It'll be ok." Jenny wraps her arms around her wife and kisses her forehead. She knew that Arizona, despite winning sole custody of Sofia, was going to let her daughter enjoy a new adventure without Arizona right there.


End file.
